The Void
by thezlehman
Summary: And really old story i wrote like 3 years ago i figured id upload.


I wake up in a cell.I hear someone crying.(what do i expect being in a jail cell.) Bad thing is i still don't remember how i got here in the first place. The next second i see who else but the emperor himself. It was him crying. He was saying to his guards, "My sons are dead and now they are after me." They Captain of the guard was trying to reassure him that he was not going to die but he would not listen. She turns to unlock the gate and notices me. She yells at the other guards. "What is this prisoner doing here this cell is supposed to be off limits. The other guard remind her of how lazy the guards are and often don't follow simple orders. They trudge on ordering me against the wall. the captain pushes a stone on the wall forward and a hole opens in the wall. I think to my self it was that easy to escape if i would have know that i could have been out of here a while ago. The emperor walks up to me and says this "I have seen you. You are the one from my dreams. Then this is the day and my fate has come. The captain tells the emperor to hurry they don't have much time. I waited for them to go a little farther ahead and walk through the opening they happen to left open. I walk into the next room to see the captain to get killed by a guy in a dark pink robe. The other guards quickly do away with him. The other guard which i learned is named Christan, "Yells how could they be waiting for us here" I thought OK now they know we are here how are we going to be able to survive with them expecting us. Well the quickly hurry to the next door but lock it as they close it. I thought, "Great now how am i going to get out. I hear the wall start to give in. i quickly grab the sword from the captains body and prepare to fight another one of the guys that just killed a captain to the emperor's guard. But what out of the wall is two giant rats. I make quick work of the rats. I look into the hole in witch the rats just came from i leads into another tunnel.  
I quickly get though to the door which turns out to be locked. I look down on the ground where i felt something climbing up my leg. Its a maggot and its coming from that dead goblin over there. I see something in it hand. I bend down to take a closer look. In his hands is a key. I Grab it out of his hands and unlock the door. Head though next next tunnel with ease. Then of course i walk right into another fight between the dark-pink robed guys.(Have you noticed no evil cults have females in it?)This time the Christan notices me and says, "Kill him he might be working with the assassins." The two remaining guards pull swords on me but the emperor orders them to stand down saying, "He is not one of them." He walks over to me and says "They do not see what i do." Christin walks up and hands me a torch saying, "Mind as well make yourself useful." The next three rooms no the fourth right before we reach the exit to the sewers a hand-full of them attack. Christin has me take the emperor into a side passage way. He tells me, "This is as far as i go. Take this Amulet to Rory. He will know what to do. It all happened so fast another doorway opened and a assassin jumps out and stabs the emperor. I disarm him and quickly ended his life.  
Christin Quickly walks in and sees the emperor laying dead on the asks me "What just happened? Where is the amulet?" I explain the story. After I'm done telling him. He tells me that he is a member of the Blades. A organization formed for secret missions such as this. And Rory is his master. He gave me the key to the sewers and i was out of there. Heading to Rory, I found that it is allot more dangerous out here then in the sewer. Making my way to Rory i went by 7 forts and fought one highway man (They are rich from people that they kill.). I got some decent armor and a better sword and some money. I made it to Rory's place and gave him the amulet. Surprised I had it but seemed to know of the emperor death. He tells me that the emperor had one more son. He lived away in the NW part of Azur'deoro. I set out to find him. This bringing me to the first Void portal.  
Everyone one in the camp in front of this void portal has told me that the person I'm looking for is still inside of the city. I go into the Void portal. It is different in here. Full of lava and these demon things called arch-fiends. I make short work of them with the enchanted sword i picked up from the highway man. Its enchantment was ice which happened to be the weakness of arch-fiends. I got to this Big tower made my way to the top. There at the very center of this was a ring that seem to power the void. I took the ring and the entire place went up in flame. I was not hurt by the flame. I was teleported right outside of the void portal it closed as soon as i got out. I walked into the city to find the only building not turn to pieces was the chapel. I walk in to it and there is the emperor's son Trayvis. He doesn't know the emperor is his father. I wonder how he doesn't know but everyone else does. I talk him into going to Rory's place. Once we got there we saw the assassins. I told Trayvis, "They must be after the amulet i gave Rory for safe keeping. Rory has a sword drawn and is taking on 3 of the assassins at once i come to his aid. He told me to go to his room and check to see if they got the amulet. I walk up and it turns out that they got to the amulet.I went down and searched the bodies of the assassins. Nothing. That's when Rory told me about magic and taught me to use some basic spells. The spells were Fire,Water,Wind,And most basic then told me, "I need to get to Nocturnia the city where all spears are trained" We set out to get to city. It was pretty easy. Very few things got in our way. Might have been the me practicing magic and combining different spells. Like Water that Burns. It cooked the deer that it hit. So we took a break and had it to eat . We finally made it to Nocturnia. The gates open and a Knight comes to greet explains what is going on and who we were. We followed him to the center of town where all the spears have assembled. We get introduced and Trayvis gives a little speech. He then tells me tells me about his plan to get the amulet back. The only way it could be done was though me infiltrate The cult who killed the emperor, The Night's Dawn. Rory told me that Christan might be able to help. I go to find Christan who tells me to sit down and wait for him to go downstairs. The guy in the corner gets up and follows Christan Downstairs. I follow The guy who just got up. Christan kills him explaining to me afterwards that the guy was sent to kill him. We search his body and find a piece to the tells me to go to the local map seller and see if he has any other pieces. I head there and find that he two pieces of the map i tried to buy them but he said the one piece was already paid for and the person who bought it would be here any second. I wait for a few minutes and of course someone come to pick it up. We both leave the shop having two pieces i ask him for the third. He refuses and after a bit of persuasion i get it. He tells me that in order to get the last piece i would have to talk to one of the sponsor of the Night's Dawn. He told me where to find one and i set out to tell Christan about the sponsor. He orders me to go and get that piece at any cost. I go to the sponsor and he tries to kill me it turns out the guy from the book store was one of the Night's Dawn. I get the piece from his body. i put the pieces together and find out they have a base in the Lake shrines cavern. I quickly go there and Fight my way though the cave to see the Leader going into a portal. He left a book with strange writing in it. I leave and go to Nocturnia. I told Trayvis what happened and gave him the book. He told me i had to find a Arch-Fiend artifact. Lucky for me that highway man had one. I gave it to Trayvis. He then told me I had to get a item from a demi-god. The demi-gods didn't infuse items with magic like the Arch-fiend. The only piece that ever had been blessed was in castle in a private area only accessible by the emperor.  
Rory then spoke up and said, "I may have a way to get in there. A spell who only a few can even use and fewer can control. seeing you skills i think you may be able to use it." he showed me how to do it and i practiced a bit. After I was done Rory said, "This is the way the assassins got the amulet." After getting prepared i focused on the goal and cast the spell. In a matter of seconds I was there. I grabbed the item and teleported back to the city. Trayvis took it and told me i needed two rings. He said i needed a Fiend Ring and a Demi-ring. I gave him the ring from the void. and set out to find a Demi-ring. It took my a few days but while exploring the city in which I found Trayvis. i found the ring. It was stuck in the fountain behind the chapel. I took it to Trayvis. Trayvis then explained, "How he would fuse his body with the book to open an portal to George's Paradise, Another Dimension created by George who happens to be the leader of the Night's Dawn. He said i have to locate George no matter what."  
Walking into the portal i relized this place was big and when i say big i mean big. I wonder, How was i ever to find George in this place. That was till an Arch-Fiend walked up and said my master wishes to see you. I follow him to George's palace. George is sitting there wearing the amulet. He chalanges me to a magic duel. Now during my travels i was practing and learned a few new spells. I yelled back, "I accept!" and we face off. I use the water that burns spell. He counters it by freezing it and shots a fireball at me. I teleport the fireball back at him and then cast my best spell The Wind that Blows Frozen Water that Burns. and he falls over, DEAD.  
I take the amulet and leave the paridise. I give the amulet to Trayvis who puts it on and tells me to hurry light the dragon light in the temple of the Dragon God. Right before we reach it a Giant Void portal opens. Out comes the most dangerous Arch-Fiend Lord, Bil. Tryavis Hurrys into the temple and Bil starts hitting the temple. The roof falls in.  
All of a sudden Trayvis smashes the amulet. No sooner then he does that then He turns into The Dragon Demi-God. They get into a big fight. It looks like trayvis defeated him but right before Bil dies he takes out a gaint sword and stabs Trayvis. Trayvis starts turning into stone. When I exit the temple there is Trayvis standing One-hundred feet high turned to stone.


End file.
